Dark Shadows Part 1
by Myotisman
Summary: The Digidestined are in trouble when a new character who might very well kill them all is introdoced and he leaves Mimi's life in jeoperdy.


A dark fog guarded the eerie night. A figure stood on a hill looking down. A small creature next to him started to rub against his leg.

"Don't worry, soon we will destroy them."

He pushed his silver hair back with his hand like a comb and stared again.

~**~

Tai and Agumon stood alone at the edge of the camp. It was their turn to stand guard. Tai watched carfully for movement.

"You see anything Agumon?"

"Nothing yet. How about you?"

"Nothing. It's been about 2 hours, time to wake Joe."

Tai walked over to Joe and tried to wake him. He wouldn't wake up.

"Damn it. Looks like another 2 hours."

Tai walked back to the edge of the camp and sat down. It was gonna be a long night.

~**~

Piedmon sat pondering his next move.

"Those damned digidestined have got me every way I turn. I'm not sure I can hold them off much longer. They've already defeated Machinedramon, Puppetmon, and Metalseadramon, but I will win against those blasted kids. I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!!!!"

~**~

Tai slept quietly well all the festivities of the morning were going on. Matt cooked breakfest, Mimi filed her nails, Izzy typed loudly on his computer, Joe helped cook, Sora was at the river washing her hair (I will not turn that into hentai!!!!) and T.K., Kari, and all the Digimon played games in the nearby field.

"Why is Tai so tired?"

"Because he never woke me up to do guard duty."

"He prbably couldn't wake you up. When I've gone after you I could never get you to wake up. Eggs are ready!"

Everyone scurried over to the fire and sat down near the large rock they used as a table exept Tai.

"Yo Tai!!"

"What!!! But I wanna stay home and watch T.V."

"Tai come eat."

Tai slowly trudged over and plopped down on the ground next to Matt and Sora. They then ate.

~**~

The figure traveled steadily through the forest. He kept up the same pace, never stopping for any sound or action.

"When we will attack?" asked the figure walking next to him.

"Soon small one. Quit whining, we will attack soon."

"We better. Can we take a little rest?"

"No. We must keep traveling."

The creature sighed and continued walking.

~**~

"Look at the pitiful little children. They're sitting there so calmly and so carefree. Anything could come and get them at anytime. They act like they rule the fucking world but soon my research will be complete and they won't be so happy. Soon they will no longer be dealing with a Mega Digimon, the will be dealing with a Supreme!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~**~

"I'm tired, hungry, and thirsty."

"Mimi, we have been walking for 5 minutes."

"Well screw it, I"m still hungry, tired, and thirsty."

"Boy, thats a real positive attitude."

~**~

"Ahhhh, they are up here."

"Good, I'm tired of waiting for this attack."

The figure's silver hair shined in the sunlight.

"Digidestined, you will not live to see tommorow."

"Finally."

Medievalmon warp digivolved to Dragonmon

~**~

A series of explosions rocked the forest and the ground.

"Damn, what was that?"

"Guess Joe. We're being attack."

"By who?"

"By me!"

The silver haired figure responded to Sora's question.

"I'm guessing you wanna know who I am and how I got here."

"You pretty much summarized the questions."

"Well, a while ago when you got warped here I got warped too but unfortunatly I did not land in the same area as you. I landed in the ocean. After almost drownding a mysterious Digimon rescued me. At that point I had no idea what a Digimon was but I found out when I met Medievalmon. He became my Digimon. It turned out that Piedmon rescued me, and now I work for him. I have been wandering turning good Digimon bad and preparing them for the Digiworld morph into Spiral Mountain. Now my biggest duty is being fufilled. I will defeat you while fighting by the side of Piedmon. And my name is Hegno! Dragonmon kill them!!"

A huge Dragon rose from the horizon.

"He's Dragonmon, he's a Mega Digimon with powerful fire breath."

"No duh. Now it's gonna roast you!"

The dragon set fire to a lot of trees surronding them.

"Run!"

Tai ran with everyone else but Mimi.

"Come on Mimi! Come on Palmon."

"I'm not leaving without Mimi! Come on!"

The dragon swooped down and spit fire straight towards Mimi and Palmon.

"I will not budge, I will not give in!!!!"

The fireball struck the ground right near were Mimi and Palmon were standing. Mimi and Palmon went flying into the air. Joe caught Mimi and Gatomon caught Palmon.

"Shit, Mimi!"

~**~

Continued in Dark Shadows Part 2!!!! Coming Soon!


End file.
